Red M
by MeowgiMin
Summary: [HOSEOK BOTTOM!] Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mendominasi, Let's play! Warn! * BxB* Pairing : Hoseok x BTS * Disetiap chapter pairing berbeda. * Hoseok Bottom! Story ini cuma buat memenuhi imajinasi yang entah kadang kelewat batas
1. Piercing Part 1 - VHope

Hoseok mendesah pelan, menatap lelaki pemilik senyum kotak dihadapannya.

"Lagi?" Mata Hoseok memicing, menatap lelaki itu seolah meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan lelaki itu, Kim Taehyung hanya tersenyum polos, menampakan deretan gigi rapihnya.

"Kau tidak tahu hyung, aku melakukan ini demi dirimu." Ujar Taehyung membela diri.

"Hah?! Apa hubungannya aku dengan piercing sialan mu itu?!" Emosi Hoseok meluap-luap. Pasalnya baru minggu lalu Taehyung menambah _piercing_ di telinga kirinya menjadi tiga buah, dan sekarang dia menambah _piercing_ lagi di bagian lidahnya. Apa dia mau berubah jadi manusia _piercing_?!

Bukannya Hoseok tidak suka dengan piercing milik Taehyung, hanya saja dia sedikit iri. Hoseok akui _piercing_ milik Taehyung itu keren, dia juga ingin membuat _piercing_ di tubuhnya tapi dia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Hoseok yang malang.

"Tentu saja ada _hyung_. Contohnya...," Taehyung berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hoseok yang masih duduk dihadapannya.

"Ini...," Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum dia menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat cuping telinga Hoseok dengan lembut.

Ujung _piercing_ yang bulat terasa dingin menyapu kulit Hoseok yang sensitif. Tubuhnya meremang, merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru kali ini dia rasakan.

Hoseok terlonjak kaget, memegang telinganya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan horor.

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hoseok tergagap, matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan, _hyung_." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum tipis yang menggoda. "Dan aku berencana untuk menunjukan kegunaan lain dari piercing ini pada tubuhmu, _baby_." Bisik Taehyung tepat di depan telinga Hoseok.

•

•

Hoseok mendesah hebat, saat benda bulat yang menempel di lidah Taehyung menyapu ujung _nipple_ pink-nya yang sudah menegang, matanya terpejam, jari-jari lentiknya menyusup, membelai surai keperakan milik Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar Hoseok yang terus mendesahkan namanya, ujung giginya dengan pelan menarik nipple Hoseok, membuat tubuh Hoseok semakin menggelinjang hebat di bawahnya.

Dengan tidak sabar Hoseok mengarahkan tangannya menuju member-nya yang sudah menegang, meminta sentuhan lebih. Taehyung yang menyadarinya dengan cepat menahan tangan Hoseok dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck ck ck, _no baby_. Sudah ku bilang kan kalau aku akan menunjukkan kegunaan piercing ini pada tubuhmu." ucap Taehyung dengan suara bass-nya tepat didepan wajah Hoseok yang sudah di banjiri dengan keringat.

"Ta–tapi Tae... Akhhh... Aku sudah tidak tahan," Hoseok merengek, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya mencoba menggesekkan member-nya dengan paha kekar Taehyung yang berada diantara kedua kaki Hoseok.

"Sabar sebentar lagi, _baby_ ," Taehyung mengusap-usap member Hoseok yang menegang dan masih terbungkus ketat celana dalam. Ujung-ujung jarinya menekan bagian celana dalam Hoseok yang sudah basah oleh cairan percum. Taehyung menyeringai, menggoda Hoseok itu sangat menyenangkan.

Perlakuan Taehyung yang terus menggodanya membuat Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya, hampir saja ia membentur sisi tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Agar kau tidak nakal lagi, aku akan mengikatmu," dengan cekatan Taehyung menyatukan dan mengikat kedua tangan Hoseok dengan ikat pinggang yang sedang dia kenakan.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, "ti–tidak, jangan diikat." Desah Hoseok frustasi.

Tapi terlambat, tangannya kini sudah terikat sempurna; mengenaskan diatas kepalanya. Tubuh Hoseok menggeliat frustasi, tangannya yang terikat mencengkeram kuat gesper saat Taehyung tidak kunjung membukakan ikatan di tangannya.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di antara kaki Hoseok, tangannya mengelus lembut bagian paha dalam Hoseok dan membuat kedua kaki jenjang Hoseok semakin terbuka lebar, menunjukkan member Hoseok yang menggembung dengan percum tercetak jelas membasahi celana dalamnya.

Dengan sekali tarik kan, Taehyung membuka celana Hoseok, membebaskan _member_ Hoseok yang langsung mengacung tegang dan terlihat jelas urat-urat yang menyembul di sekelilingnya. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, menghembuskan nafas hangat tepat diantara testis dan _hole_ ketat milik Hoseok.

"Tae... Enghhh," Desah Hoseok tertahan saat dirasakannya benda bulat yang menempel pada lidah Taehyung kini tengah bermain-main pada di bibir _hole_ ketatnya; membentuk pola berputar sebelum semakin naik menuju ujung _member_ -nya.

"Emmmmmm," Hoseok merapatkan bibirnya berusaha menahan desahannya yang semakin menggila.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan lapar. Menatap Hoseok yang menggeliat frustasi adalah kegemaran barunya.

"Tidak, jangan ditahan," dia mengecup bibir Hoseok lembut, sedangkan tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus-elus paha bagian dalam Hoseok dengan gerakan lambat, membuat kaki Hoseok bergerak liar, tidak sabar untuk menerima sentuhan lebih.

"Tae... A–aku mo–mohon." Desah Hoseok semakin terdengar frustasi memohon sentuhan lebih, dia sudah di ambang batas yang Hoseok inginkan sekarang adalah Kim Taehyung. Sudah cukup dengan permainan sentuh menyentuh, Hoseok tidak tahan lagi.

"Kenapa _baby_? Hmm?" Seringai Taehyung semakin terlihat jelas ketika Hoseok mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dan wajah yang merah menahan nafsunya.

"A–aku ingin kau, _pleas_ ," Hoseok mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha meraih bibir Taehyung yang menggoda. Taehyung tersenyum, membiarkan Hoseok mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Hoseok segera mengalungkan tangannya setelah Taehyung melepaskan ikatan ditangannya, tangannya bergerak liar meremat surai Taehyung dengan acak dan berantakan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya. Bibirnya melahap bibir Taehyung dengan rakus; liar; dan berantakan. Hoseok mrmasukan lidahnya, menelusuri rongga mulut Taehyung yang hangat, membelai lidah Taehyung sekaligus menikmati sapuan _piercing_ Taehyung di lidahnya; ini membuatnya gila.

Adam apel Hoseok bergerak naik turun, menelan _saliva_ yang entah milik siapa–dia pun tidak peduli–Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya kepuasan yang akan segera terpenuhi. Mungkin.

Taehyung hanya berdiam diri saat Hoseok berusaha membalikan posisi mereka. Mungkin untuk saat ini dia akan membiarkan Hoseok yang mendominasi. Ya, mungkin sebagai pengganti rasa kesal Hoseok karena dia melakukan piercing tanpa meminta ijin Hoseok terlebih dahulu.

Hoseok mendudukan tubuhnya di atas perut Taehyung yang mulai berbentuk otot-otot liat, menampakkan garis abs yang masih samar. Bibirnya masih menghisap bibir Taehyung dengan rakus.

"Enghhhh," Hoseok mendesah, mendongakkan kepalanya, melepas ciuman panas mereka saat tanpa sengaja dia memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga member Taehyung yang masih terbungkus celana _jeans_ , bersentuhan dengan member-nya yang sudah tegang; telanjang.

"Curang!" Ucap Hoseok tidak terima. Dia melepas hisapannya pada bibir Taehyung dan mulai menatap Taehyung dengan bibir yang mengerucut; lucu.

Bibir kecilnya memprotes karena hanya dia yang sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun, sedangkan kekasihnya masih utuh berbalut setelan kemeja dan celana jeans yang masih membungkus paha kekarnya. Hoseok mendelik kesal, sesaat melupakan rasa 'laparnya'.

Taehyung terkekeh, "kalo begitu lepaskan mereka, _baby_."

 **•**

 **•**

 **TBC**


	2. Piercing part 2 - VHope

**Previous chapter**

 **•**

 _"Enghhhh," Hoseok mendesah, mendongakkan kepalanya, melepas ciuman panas mereka saat tanpa sengaja dia memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga member Taehyung yang masih terbungkus celana jeans, bersentuhan dengan member-nya yang sudah tegang; telanjang._

 _"Curang!" Ucap Hoseok tidak terima. Dia melepas hisapannya pada bibir Taehyung dan mulai menatap Taehyung dengan bibir yang mengerucut; lucu._

 _Bibir kecilnya memprotes karena hanya dia yang sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun, sedangkan kekasihnya masih utuh berbalut setelan kemeja dan celana jeans yang masih membungkus paha kekarnya. Hoseok mendelik kesal, sesaat melupakan rasa 'laparnya'._

 _Taehyung terkekeh, "kalo begitu lepaskan mereka, baby."_

 _._

 _._

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

" **My pleasure** ," Seringai nakal tercetak jelas di bibir Hoseok, jari-jari langsing milik Hoseok meraih _zipper_ celana _jeans_ yang dikenakan Taehyung, menurunkannya perlahan sampai memperlihatkan tonjolan yang terbungkus celana dalam Taehyung; terasa panas; besar; dan tegang di telapak tangan Hoseok.

"Tae, tapi aku takut. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini," Celoteh Hoseok tiba-tiba, menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas member Taehyung yang masih terbungkus rapih.

"Baiklah—" Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Hoseok dan tersenyum miring, "—aku akan melakukan penetrasi lebih lama dari pada biasanya."

Hoseok mengedipkan matanya beberapakali, "tapi tae—ahhhh Taehyung!" Hoseok menjerit saat Taehyung dengan lancang menarik kedua kakinya dan membukanya lebar, menapakkan _hole_ Hoseok yang masih sedikit lembab.

"Ini milikku," Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam _hole_ ketat Hoseok, membuat Hoseok menekuk jari-jari kakinya, menahan hasrat yang kembali datang lagi.

Desahan demi desahan terdengar semakin sering seiring dengan bertambahnya jumlah jari dalam _hole_ Hoseok. Seringai terlihat jelas saat Taehyung merasakan ke-tiga jarinya terjepit kuat di dalam sana, dalam _hole_ berdinding hangat dan lembut.

Hoseok melengkungkan punggung seperti busur saat pelepasannya semakin mendekat, akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan sejak tadi.

"Taehhhhh janganhhh main-main," Hoseok melayangkan protes karena jari yang sejak tadi menumbuk lubang rektum-nya kini menghilang entah kemana, menyisakan _member_ Hoseok yang menengang dengan cairan percum yang sedikit menetes di ujungnya.

"Tidakku ijinkan kau puas hanya dengan jariku," Taehyung menggoyangkan ketiga jari lengketnya tepat di depan wajah Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku penismu, sialan!" Teriak Hoseok memaki frustrasi karena kebutuhannya tidak terpenuhi.

" _Language_!"

"Ughhhh," Hoseok menggigit bibirnya kalut, sadar akan kesalahannya. Dia tahu Taehyung tidak suka mendengarnya memaki saat mereka bercinta. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau Hoseok harus membujuk Taehyung dengan ekstrak.

" _Daddy_...," Ucap Hoseok malu-malu. Sejujurnya dia jarang sekali merayu Taehyung seperti ini. Ini sangat memalukan baginya.

Taehyung menyeringai tanpa di ketahui Hoseok, "hmmmm," Taehyung hanya berdehem, seolah tidak peduli akan Hoseok yang terus menggesek-gesekkan _member_ -nya pada lutut Taehyung.

" Aku butuh _daddy_. _Please_ ," Hoseok berjengit heran saat Taehyung justru kembali mendorongnya menjauh, kembali telentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Ok, _baby_. Apa yang kau mau?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan yang membuat Hoseok meneguk ludahnya pelan.

" _I–I just want you inside m_ —akhhh," Hoseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tanpa peringatan Taehyung mengerakkan kejantanannya melesak masuk kedalam lubang rektum Hoseok yang lembab.

" _It... Hurt_ ," Hoseok mendesah lelah saat Taehyung mendiamkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membuat Hoseok merasa tenang.

"Itu hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu. Kau mau lubangmu yang dihukum atau mulutmu yang mendapat hukuman?"

"Lu—ahhhh—bang _daddy_ , ughhh," Hoseok mencengkeram pundak Taehyung dengan kuat, meninggalkan bekas berbentuk bulan sabit akibat dari cengkramannya.

Taehyung terus bergerak, memompa kejantanannya, menumbuk titik terdalam Hoseok sampai dia menjerit tak karuan.

Hoseok semakin menggila saat Taehyung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan hanya memainkan kepala kejantanannya di bibir _hole_ Hoseok yang sudah berkedut dan basah. Dia membuat pola memutar, semakin menggoda Hoseok.

Senyum nakal Taehyung tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, tangannya meraih botol pelumas yang tergeletak mengenaskan di sisi tubuh Hoseok. Cairan dingin itu kini tertuang berhamburan di bibir lubang Hoseok, dengan perlahan Taehyung mulai memasukan kembali kepala kejantanannya dan melesakkannya jauh kedalam, mengobrak-abrik lubang sempit yang terlihat sudah merah dan membengkak.

"Taehhhh," Hoseok melengkungkan punggungnya, sekali lagi, pelepasan hampir sampai.

"Ingin keluar, _baby_? Keluarkan lah sebanyak yang kau bisa," Tangan Taehyung terlihat mengurut naik turun di atas kejantanan Hoseok yang membengkak dan tegang.

Cairan putih kental terlihat keluar dengan deras dari ujung kejantanan Hoseok yang masih setia dipijat pelan oleh Taehyung.

"Ouhhh jangan ketatkan lubangmu _baby_ ," Keluh Taehyung saat lubang Hoseok mengetat seiring dengan pelepasan yang semakin menjadi.

Dengan gencar Taehyung mengerakkan pinggulnya, mengejar pelepasannya.

"Taehhhh akuhhhh lelahhhh," Hoseok hanya pasrah tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak akibat dorongan yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Sebentar la—arghhhhh—" akhirnya Taehyung menumpahkan semua hasratnya di dalam lubang hangat Hoseok, membuat Hoseok terasa hangat dan penuh.

" _Great, baby_ ," Hoseok tersenyum kecil saat dia mendapatkan kecupan lembut di atas bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Tapi sekarang aku lelah," Keluh Hoseok berpura-pura kesal, membuat Taehyung terkekeh dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang, hyung tidur saja. Biar aku yang membersihkan semua kekacauan ini," Taehyung mengecup kening Hoseok yang basah oleh keringat, sebelum beranjak dan mulai membersihkan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat.

 ** _Meanwhile_**...

"Yey, sudah ku bilang. Hoseok _hyung_ itu super _sensitive_ , hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dia sudah mendesah hebat seperti itu kan," Jungkook yang masih setia menatap layar yang menyala berteriak girang, itu artinya dia menang dan mendapatkan uang taruhannya.

" _Shit_! Kenapa dia mendesah sekeras itu! Jimin ikut aku!" Yoongi yang sudah tidak kuat melihat adegan panas dari kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang Namjoon di kamarnya, hanya dapat mendesah berat dan menyeret Jimin yang masih dalam _mode blank_ -nya.

"O... oi kalian mau kemana?" Teriak Jungkook menatap Yoongi dan Jimin sudah melangkah pergi.

" _Hyung_ , lihat kelakuan Yoon... _shit_!" Jungkook hanya dapat mengumpat kasar saat menyadari pasangan lain yang kini sudah meng-invasi kamarnya dengan desahan-desahan laknat.

" _Hyung_ tunggu aku, sisakan tempat untukku." Teriak Jungkook yang menyusul pasangan YoonMin di kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


	3. Your (boy)friend

.

.

.

Suara kecupan di kulit leher Hoseok terdengar nyaring memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Rasa perih disekitar bekas kecupan kini terasa hangat saat material lembut mulai menyapu menelusuri area itu, dan semakin menaiki hingga ke area telinga Hoseok yang _sensitive_.

"Ahhh Taehhhh ja-jangan main-mainhhh argh tae! Pelan-pelan!" rancauan Hoseok mulai terdengar tak jelas saat bagian dada kiri dan kanannya terasa ditarik secara kasar oleh lelaki yang kini menjamah tubuhnya.

Laki-laki yang sibuk memainkan jarinya memilin nipple milik Hoseok mulai menampakan seringai nakal yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Taehyung–laki-laki itu–semakin gencar memainkan _nipple_ milik Hoseok yang semakin menegang dan kini tangannya yang menganggur membelai paha dalam Hoseok dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

Sedangkan bibirnya yang tadi sibuk menjilati cuping telinga Hoseok, membisikan kata-kata sensual yang membuat bulu kuduk Hoseok semakin meremang. Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha meraup bibir Taehyung yang memang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa Hoseok melumat bibir Taehyung, lidahnya dengan tak sabar melesak masuk kedalam rongga mulut Taehyung, mengabsen deretan gigi yang berjejer rapih.

"Eummmm!" Hoseok terlonjak kaget saat dirasakannya jari-jari Taehyung mulai mengurut member Hoseok yang sudah di lumuri cairan percum, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya dengan gemas mencubit kepala _member_ milik Hoseok yang terlihat memerah.

"Arghhhh," Hoseok melepas ciuman panas mereka, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat saat cairan putih kental mulai keluar mengenai tangan Taehyung yang masih setia mengurut member-nya.

"Nikmat _baby_?" Taehyung berbisik pelan saat melihat mata Hoseok yang terpejam menikmati pelepasannya.

"Enghhhh Taehhh, angghhh," tak sabar menunggu Hoseok menikmati masa pelepasannya, tanpa aba-aba Taehyung mengangkat sebelah kaki Hoseok dan melesakan tiga jarinya kedalam lubang Hoseok yang berkedut lapar. Otot-otot paha Hoseok mengencang, membuat jari-jari Taehyung semakin terhisap kencang.

Tangan Hoseok meraih tengkuk Taehyung dan kembali menikmati bibir _sexy_ milik Taehyung, yang dengan senang hari dibalas oleh sang pemilik bibir itu.

Taehyung mulai mengarahkan penis tegangnya dari belakang menuju menuju bibir lubang Hoseok yang sudah siap dan berkedut hebat, siap memijat penisnya.

Pekikan Hoseok tertahan saat dirasakan sesuatu yang besar, keras dan panas mulai masuk dan menyumpal lubangnya. Secara refleks Hoseok menghisap lidah Taehyung kuat menimbulkan geraman tertahan dari bibir Taehyung.

Tangannya melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan meremat pinggang Hoseok, bersiap untuk menaik-turunkan tubuh Hoseok.

"Ck... Cepat selesaikan aktivitas kalian," Decakan kesal terdengar keluar dari mulut lelaki pucat yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam menonton aktivitas kedua orang yang saling memuaskan di hadapannya. Tangannya mengotak-atik _handphone_ di tangannya, sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dia menunggu mereka menyelesaikan aktivitasnya, dengan raut wajah bosan. Sesekali matanya menilik ke arah sofa tempat Hoseok dan Taehyung berada.

" _Shit_!"

Yoongi–si lelaki pucat itu–dengan tidak sabaran menurunkan _zipper_ celana jeans-nya dan mulai mengocok _member_ -nya yang mulai sedikit menegang dengan tempo cepat. Matanya menatap Hoseok yang sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya. Dia harus merelakan Hoseok di jamah Taehyung karena beberapa alasan konyol, demi sesuatu yang disebut kesetiakawanan; sialan.

Yoongi terus mengerakkan tangannya mengocok _member_ -nya dan menatap hole Hoseok yang kini tengah menghisap kejantanan Taehyung dengan sempurna, tak lupa sesekali ia melihat wajah Hoseok yang memerah dan berkeringat, sangat menggairahkan.

Dengan tidak sabar Yoongi berdiri dan menarik pundak Hoseok sampai mereka dapat bertatapan mata langsung. Yoongi menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik..

" _Open.your.mouth.wider_."

Dia mengacungkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang di depan mulut Hoseok, menuntun ujung kepala kejantanannya yang bulat menyentuh bibir Hoseok yang sedikit membengkak. Hoseok tersenyum sebelum melahap kejantanan Yoongi dengan senang hati. Karena pada dasarnya Yoongi adalah pemilik semua yang Hoseok miliki, termasuk hatinya.

Sedangkan Taehyung mulai menarik pinggul Hoseok sehingga mereka berubah posisi ala doggy style, dan mulai me-maju mundurkan pinggangnya kembali sampai tubuh Hoseok tersentak-sentak ke depan.

Dan Yoongi dari arah depan mulai sedikit mengerakkan pinggulnya seiring hisapan yang Hoseok lakukan, Yoongi mulai terdengar menggeram, bibirnya mulai merancau berbagai kalimat makian yang terdengar sensual, kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap langit-langit dengan bibir yang masih merancau.

" _Fuck_ , Hoseok!" Teriak Yoongi saat di rasakan lidah Hoseok bermain-main di ujung kejantanannya, Yoongi menjambak rambut Hoseok, sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Sialan Taehyung! Kapan kau selesai?!" Bentak Yoongi tak sabar, jika bukan karena janji bodoh mereka bertiga, mana mau dia berbagi Hoseok-nya. Lebih baik menikmati Hoseok sendiri bukan.

"Argh, sebentar lagi hyung, _shit_ Hoseok _hyung_! Jangan ketatkan lubangmu!"

"Cepat selesaikan, sialan!"

"Arghhh!"

Setelah lima belas menit Yoongi menunggu dengan memilih duduk kembali diam dan menonton mereka berdua, akhirnya Taehyung menumpahkan semua hasratnya di dalam tubuh Hoseok, begitu pula Hoseok yang ikut menikmati pelepasannya yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

Dengan segera Taehyung melepaskan kontak mereka dan mengecup punggung Hoseok dengan lembut, " _great, hyung_."

Taehyung segera berdiri, meraih sekotak tisu dan mulai membersihkan dirinya dengan tisu. Melihat Taehyung yang sudah selesai Yoongi berdiri di hadapan Hoseok dan mulai menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu baby, kau belum memanjakanku." Ucap Yoongi dengan suara merajuk yang dibuat-buat, Yoongi menurunkan _zipper jeans_ -nya yang tadi sudah dia kenakan kembali dan mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah kembali sedikit melemas.

Hoseok melihat Yoongi dengan mata sayu, "eummmmmm,"

Tanpa ragu Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengulum kejantanan milik Yoongi yang sudah kembali menegang. Yoongi mengeram tertahan tangannya menurunkan celana jeans beserta _boxer_ -nya bersamaan sampai mata kaki, kemudian menendang mereka asal.

Yoongi yang merasa cukup bermain dengan rongga hangat milik Hoseok, langsung merangkak dan mengarahkan kejantanannya melesak masuk kedalam _hole_ Hoseok yang masih berkedut dan hangat.

Dia tahu dia tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama untuk bermain-main dengan Hoseok, karena Hoseok sudah terlihat tampak kelelahan.

"Eghhhhhh... Yoonghhhh," Hoseok melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan panas dan ngilu pada _hole_ -nya, sepertinya besok dia akan merasakan susah untuk berjalan.

Jari-jarinya merambat, menjambak rambut Yoongi pelan, menyalurkan rasa perih, sesak dan nikmat yang dia rasakan. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan menyusup pada surai Yoongi, meminta perlakuan lebih.

Cairan Taehyung yang masih tertinggal dalam lubang hangat milik Hoseok, memudahkan Yoongi untuk bergerak dengan teratur menciptakan desahan _sexy_ dari bibir Hoseok.

"Argh Yoonghhh!" Hoseok mengaitkan kedua kakinya mengelilingi pinggul Yoongi yang masih bergerak teratur, semakin membenamkan kejantanan Yoongi di dalam _hole_ -nya. Otot-otot perut dan paha Hoseok mulai menengang, menandakan pelepasannya yang datang semakin dekat.

" _Shit_ , Hoseok jangan ketatkan lubangmu!"

"Enghhh."

Cairan putih kental menyembur dari ujung penis Hoseok mengenai perut Yoongi dan mengalir turun menuju penis Yoongi yang masih bergerak membuat cairan itu menyatu dengan cairan milik Yoongi yang dia keluarkan dalam tubuh Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap wajah merah dan berkeringat milik Hoseok, begitu mengairahkan, tapi dia harus menahan hasratnya sampai di sini. Dia tidak mau membuat Hoseok sampai pingsan di tengah-tengah percintaan mereka.

Yoongi menundukkan tubuhnya, mencium kening Hoseok yang masih di penuhi peluh, " _Great, babyboy_ ," bisik Yoongi pelan, membiarkan Hoseok memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhannya.

Mata sayu Hoseok mulai tertutup rapat, rasa lelah sepertinya telah datang mendominasi tubuhnya yang masih terlentang di bawah kungkungan tubuh Yoongi.

"Wihhhh, melihat kalian bercinta rasanya aku ingin mencicip kembali tubuh Hoseok _hyung_." Ucap Taehyung yang masih duduk santai, menikmati sebatang rokok di bibirnya.

"Sialan! Pergi sana! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh Hoseok lagi," Geram Yoongi tertahan, dia takut jika dia berteriak akan membangunkan Hoseok yang kini sudah tertidur.

"Ck, kita lihat saja nanti," Seringai Taehyung terlihat jelas sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan gelap di studio milik Yoongi.

Tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung, Yoongi mulai membersihkan tubuh Hoseok sebelum ikut tertidur di samping Hoseok.

.

.

.

 **END**


	4. Cooking - VHope

Hoseok mendesah kesal, matanya menatap ke atas lalu ke bawah, ke samping, ke mana saja asal jangan menatap ' _masternya_ ' Kim Taehyung.

"Ayolah _baby_ , ini hanya memasak. Itu tidak akan membuat jemari-jemari imut mu terluka," Dengan lembut Taehyung mengelus jemari Hoseok yang terlihat menekuk di atas meja.

"Tidak bisakah aku ' _mengemut_ '-mu saja?" Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar tawaran yang menarik, meluncur dari bibir kecil Hoseok.

"Ah itu bisa diatur nanti," Taehyung menyeringai, menimbulkan garis samar dikening Hoseok; kesal tentu saja.

"Jangan memasak, eoh? Aku bisa ' _mengemut_ '-mu seharian jika kau mau. Asal jangan memasak." Hoseok semakin menggoda Taehyung dengan tangan yang dia naik turunkan di atas paha Taehyung yang berbalut kain satin.

Geraman tertahan terdengar nyaring saat Hoseok mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas kesejatian Taehyung yang masih terbungkus rapih.

" _Baby_ —hahhh," Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan Hoseok dengan kasar sebelum dia menarik ekor Hoseok; membuat Hoseok melipat telinga kucingnya ke dalam.

" _Baby_ dengar, ini hanya memasak, tidak lebih. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menggodaku." Desis Taehyung di akhir.

"Maaf, _master_ ," Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, jari-jari kakinya menekuk menandakan bahwa dia saat ini merasa bersalah.

"Ok, lupakan soal memasak—" Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan mata berbinar. Akhirnya dia tidak harus memasak. Hoseok sangat benci memasak, sejujurnya dia bahkan tidak tahu cara memegang pisau. Dia hanya tahu bagaimana cara agar Taehyung mendesah, dan hal yang paling dia sukai adalah mengemut kejantanan Taehyung.

"—tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus ' _mengemut_ '-ku seharian, seperti keinginanmu," Taehyung menyeringai, tangannya mengelus turun sepanjang garis tulang punggung telanjang milik Hoseok sampai tepat pada ekor panjang Hoseok yang terlihat mengacung ke atas; menandakan dia senang.

" _Kay, master_ ~~" Hoseok tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-gigi rapihnya, tangannya terjulur, menurunkan pinggiran karet celana yang Taehyung kenakan.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Dilarang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak di siang hari.**

 **Missing part.**

" _Baby_ , kau sedang apa?" Taehyung menepuk pundak Hoseok yang sekarang terlihat sedang memungguginya.

Hoseok memutar kepalanya, menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, " _umm—master—your pubic hair—umm—in my teeth_ ," Tangan Hoseok terlihat menutupi mulutnya yang masih bergerak pelan.

Taehyung yang mendengar kata-kata itu hanya terdiam dan menatap Hoseok.

 _'Sial, kenapa dia membuatku 'naik' lagi'_ batin Taehyung dengan tangan yang mengelus kejantanannya.

•

•

•

 **END**


	5. Sleep Well part 1 - VHope

Nafas Taehyung yang tenang menerpa kulit wajahnya dengan lembut, belaian halus terus terasa dipipinya yang gembil, itu semua membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Taehyung di sela-sela kegiatannya mengelus pipi Hoseok yang terasa lembut di ujung-ujung jarinya.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Umm tidak," Hoseok semakin menyusupkan wajahnya, mengusak-ngusak wajahnya di dada telanjang Taehyung.

"Tapi besok kan kau—"

"Malam ini hanya ada kita, Taetae." Potong Hoseok dengan cepat, membuat Taehyung seketika terdiam. Matanya yang sendu menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Yeah, kau benar. Malam ini hanya ada kita," Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya, meraih tubuh Hoseok yang entah kenapa terasa lebih lembut malam ini.

Hoseok kembali menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Taehyung, jari-jarinya memutar membuat sebuah pola di atas dada Taehyung yang telanjang; dan sedikit lengket akibat keringat.

"Tae,"

"Eumm?" Taehyung bergumam, menjawab panggilan Hoseok. Taehyung menutup matanya mencoba menikmati sentuhan kecil yang Hoseok berikan di dadanya.

"Miliki aku malam ini." Gumam Hoseok dengan pipi yang masih menempel di dada Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Hoseok yang dilapisi kain kemeja tipis. Keatas dan kebawah, mencoba mengingat setiap rasa jengkal dari tubuh Hoseok yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Taehyung sedikit menunduk, melihat Hoseok langsung dimatanya.

"Ya, miliki aku malam ini. Sentuh aku sesukamu, masuki aku sedalam yang bisa kau lakukan." Ucap Hoseok tanpa ragu-ragu.

Taehyung terkekeh hambar, "baiklah jika itu mau mu."

Jari-jari panjangnya menarik dagu Hoseok membuat wajah mereka saling mendekat, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Hoseok. Matanya terpejam, tangannya meraih tubuh Hoseok semakin merapat. Hanya kecupan tak lebih, karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kain katun berwarna putih gading; yang sekarang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai. Tubuh Taehyung halus dan telanjang; tak lagi ada penghalang yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Otot-ototnya yang kekar dan liat terlihat menggiurkan untuk disentuh, bahkan untuk Hoseok yang notabenenya sudah sering melihat pemandangan ini. Taehyung merangkak naik mendekati Hoseok duduk diam ditengah-tengah tempat tidur. Dia terlihat cantik dengan kemeja putih gading _over size_ yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya saat Taehyung dengan lembut mulai menyesap bibirnya, menghantarkan rasa basah dan lembab dibelahan bibir bawahnya. Hoseok meletakkan tangannya di pinggang telanjang Taehyung, merematnya pelan, merasakan otot liat yang membungkus di sekitar pinggang Taehyung.

"Eummm," Desah Hoseok tertahan, tertutup bibir Taehyung yang masih menyesap bibirnya dengan lembut.

Taehyung membuka matanya seiring dengan bibirnya yang melepaskan tautan mereka. Dia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hoseok, "aku mencintaimu, Jung Hoseok. Jangan lupakan itu." Ucap Taehyung tepat didepan bibirnya Hoseok yang terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"Aku tahu," Balas Hoseok dengan mata yang sudah terbuka dan menatap Taehyung langsung di matanya.

"Selamanya, aku tidak akan melupakannya,"

"Yeah, selamanya," Hoseok tersenyum, menarik tubuh kekar Taehyung dan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan cara yang berantakan dan panas.

"Enghhhh," Hoseok sedikit melepaskan tautan mereka saat dengan cara yang sama—berantakan dan panas—tangan Taehyung mulai menyusup ke dalam kemeja tipis Hoseok.

"Eummmmm sshhhhh," Hoseok mendorong tubuh Taehyung sampai terjungkal; terbaring dengan punggung yang menempel di atas tempat tidur. Bibir Hoseok terus menciumi dan mengecap dengan kasar seakan menyesap habis semua kelembaban yang ada di bibirnya Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit mendorong bahu Hoseok sampai ciuman berantakan Hoseok terlepas. Hoseok yang tak mengerti kenapa, dia hanya dapat menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang sudah di penuhi dengan hasrat.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu, aku masih akan ada di sini, tidak akan kemana-mana." Ucap Taehyung dengan kekehan geli di sela-selanya.

Hoseok mendudukkan bokongnya diatas perut telanjang Taehyung, "aku hanya... Ssshhhhh,"

Ucapan Hoseok terpotong saat dia merasakan tangan dingin Taehyung mulai mengelus pangkal pahanya semakin menaik sampai ke selangkangannya yang sudah terasa panas.

"Sudah keluar sedikit eoh?" Taehyung terkekeh melihat _percum_ yang sudah sedikit keluar dari kepala kejantanan Hoseok yang bulat, jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri kejantanan Hoseok yang sudah menegang membuat Hoseok menegangkan otot pahanya, merasakan sensasi dingin dari jari Taehyung.

"Kulum," Taehyung menyodorkan ketiga jarinya kedepan mulut Hoseok yang terbuka,

Hoseok membuka mulutnya, menyesap, menjilat, dan melumuri ketiga jari panjang Taehyung dengan saliva-nya. Hisapan yang sama berantakannya seperti ciumannya tadi.

Taehyung yang merasa jarinya susah cukup basah, menariknya dan mengangkat bokong Hoseok dari atas perutnya, menarik dan memposisikan Hoseok menungging atas tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung membuat pola melingkar di bibir rektum Hoseok yang berkedut, membuat desahan tak tahu malu lolos begitu saja dari bibir merah Hoseok.

"Enghhhh taehhhh," Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan pekikannya saat Taehyung langsung memasukkan ke-tiga jari basahnya.

"Aku tidak akan selembut biasanya, Hoseok-ah." Ucap Taehyung disela-sela kegiatannya.

Hoseok yang tak dapat menjawab karena sibuk desahannya sendiri hanya melenguh dan melengkungkan punggungnya sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Taehyung.

 **TBC**


	6. Sleep Weel Part 2 - VHope

Suara gesekan kulit yang lengket, erangan tertahan dari sang submissive, dan bau khas dari kegiatan percintaan mereka, tercium memenuhi udara di kamar yang terlihat suram dan gelap; meski sinar-sinar kecil dari luar dinding kaca kamar itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Taehhhhhh," erang Hoseok tertahan, tangannya yang ia selipkan di bawah lututnya yang tertekuk, ia tarik membuat lututnya semakin menempel di dadanya dan itu memudahkan pekerjaan Taehyung dengan jarinya.

"Mau keluar lagi eoh?" Taehyung menyeringai saat melihat kejantanan Hoseok yang mengacung tegak di depannya.

"Tidak." Ucap Taehyung sembari menjepit ujung kejantanan Hoseok dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Taehhhh—enghhhhh— akuhhh mohonnnn," Hoseok menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, melepas tangannya—dari jepitan lututnya— berusaha meraih jari-jari Taehyung dari kejantanannya.

"Ughh baik lah," Taehyung mengerutkan bibirnya, menampilkan raut wajah kecewa yang di buat-buat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, memasukkan kejantanan Hoseok kedalam mulutnya sebelum Hoseok mengerang dan mengeluarkan pita putihnya didalam mulut panas Taehyung.

"Taehyyuuunggghhhh," pekik Hoseok tertahan, terdengar tersengal-sengal karena dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Taehyung menyeringai, menyesap habis cairan Hoseok yang memenuhi mulutnya. Taehyung bergerak, kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengecupi wajah Hoseok yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat.

"Kau sendiri yang memintanya hyung, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak akan berhenti," Taehyung terkekeh saat melihat Hoseok hanya menggangguk lucu.

Taehyung menggerakkan jari-jarinya menyusuri wajah Hoseok dengan lembut, mengusapnya perlahan, merekam setiap jengkal wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Matanya yang sendu menatap mata Hoseok yang setengah tertutup, mengecupnya dengan lembut, lagi dan lagi.

"Karena mungkin ini yang terakhir kita bersama," Bisik Taehyung pelan tepat didepan telinga Hoseok, membuat Hoseok membuka matanya membalas tatapan sendu Taehyung. Dengan perlahan Hoseok menjulurkan tangannya memeluk Taehyung dengan erat.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi Kim. Aku mohon,"

Taehyung terkekeh hambar, Hoseok-nya terlihat sangat putus asa sekarang. Begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Tapi itu kenyataan," Tatapan mata Taehyung mengabur, tertutupi liquid yang memang enggan ia tunjukkan untuk saat ini.

"Tidak bisakah—" Hoseok menjeda ucapannya, kembali menatap Taehyung yang masih mengungkungnya, "—tidak bisakah kau bawa saja aku pergi? Aku mohon."

"Sekeras apapun kau memohon. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sengaja dia alihkan.

"Tae—"

"Cha, kita selesaikan ini segera dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Hyung." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada yang ditekankan diakhir.

Hoseok hanya dapat terdiam sebelum mengganguk pasrah dan kembali mengeluarkan desahan sekeras yang dia bisa, membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan mengering.

—karena dia ada diluar sana, menunggu kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuknya, hyung—

TBC


	7. Sleep Well Part 3 - VHope

Taehyung duduk diam di antara kerumunan orang yang tengah berbincang satu sama lain. Dia termenung sendiri, menunggu sang mempelai datang. Matanya membulat kemudian senyuman muncul di wajahnya saat dia mengenali salahsatu tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya seorang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya; orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehyung dari jauh.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku kenapa Jim?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan senyum ceria yang semakin terlihat di bibirnya.

"Ah tidak." Ucap Jimin setengah gugup kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, berharap agar Yoongi atau siapapun teman-temannya segera datang.

"Itu mempelainya sudah datang," Taehyung bersuara saat melihat mempelai wanita yang mulai memasuki ruangan; membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ terlihat cantik," Gumam Jimin tanpa sadar.

"Yeah, Hoseok _hyung_ memang selalu terlihat cantik—" Taehyung tersenyum kearah mempelai pria yang berjalan berdampingan dengan mempelai wanita bergaun putih, "—bahkan lebih cantik dari Yura _noona_ ," Jimin menolehkan wajahnya, melihat raut wajah Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Tae—"

"Tenang saja Jim. Aku baik-baik saja. Untuk saat ini," Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jimin, tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi tembam milik Jimin.

"Jim— bisakah aku meminta sesuatu darimu— untuk yang terakhirnya, mungkin," terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum Jimin dengan ragu menggangukkan kepalanya. Taehyung tersenyum, pandangannya menerawang ke depan, menatap Hoseok yang tengah mengucap janji sucinya bersama wanita yang Taehyung kenal seumur hidupnya.

"A—apa?" Tanya Jimin, terlalu lama menunggu sampai Taehyung membuka mulutnya kembali. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk kini berkelebat di pikiran Jimin. Sungguh dia tidak mau melihat Taehyung terus-menerus berusaha terlihat bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Jimin ingin Taehyung-nya yang dulu kembali. Taehyung yang selalu ceria tanpa ada kebohongan, tidak seperti saat ini.

"Sampaikan kepada Seokjin hyung, Yoongi _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ dan Jungkook- _ie_ bahwa aku meminta maaf untuk semuanya. Dan—" senyum Taehyung semakin melebar saat orang-orang mulai berdiri dan bertepuk tangan memberi selamat kepada mempelai, "—katakan kepada Hoseok _hyung_ , jika aku akan mengingat janjiku padanya. Selamanya,"

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Jimin lekat–yang juga balik menatapnya–.

"Kau mau kemana Tae?" Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung yang terlihat melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri.

"Entahlah Jim, aku sendiri tidak tahu," Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit-langit putih bersih yang terasa terlalu polos di mata Taehyung.

"Tidal bisakah kau tinggal disini? Bersama ki—"

"Dan menyaksikan Hoseok _hyung_ hidup bahagia bersama kakakku sendiri?! Membanggun keluarga, terlihat bahagia bersama anak-anaknya kelak?! Lalu aku harus bagaimana Jim?! Terus tersenyum melihatnya dari samping?! Tidak. Aku tidak bisa," Suara Taehyung terdengar sedikit meninggi dan bergetar, bahkan suara gemeretak terdengar jelas saat dia mengeratkan bibirnya; menahan amarah yang sampai detik terakhir tersimpan di balik senyumnya.

Jimin terdiam, perlahan dia melepaskan genggamannya. Jimin mengerti, sangat mengerti, bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai membanggun semua kebahagiaannya tanpa dirimu di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu— bawa aku pergi juga Tae. Aku—"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "toh kau juga sama denganku. Sama-sama melarikan diri, eh?" Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang baru saja sampai bersama sesosok wanita yang menggandeng lengannya.

"Yeah—" Jimin kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Taehyung, "—kau benar." Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Jimin.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya tepat dihadapan Jimin, "kalau begitu, ayo."

Jimin mendengus dan terkekeh, "tidak buruk juga melarikan diri bersama sahabat." Bibir Taehyung tertarik keatas saat mendengar pernyataan Jimin.

 **END**


	8. Extra: Sleep Well - VMin

**Happy Reading**

 **•**

 **•**

"Tae, jika saja kau memiliki masa depan yang panjang, kau ingin seperti apa? Menjadi seorang dokter seperti cita-citamu dulu atau terus menjadi seorang model sampai tua?" Celoteh Jimin panjang lebar, menyamankan sandarannya di punggung Taehyung. Punggung Taehyung yang lebar dan hangat memang terasa sangat nyaman; untuk saat ini.

"Eum? Aku ingin menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Taehyung sambil terkekeh pelan memikirkan hal lucu dengan pengandaiannya sendiri.

"Ayah yang baik? tidak buruk juga," Jimin ikut terkekeh mendengar keinginan sahabatnya di masa depan nanti. Kaki kecilnya bergerak mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya di atas bangku panjang yang sedang dia duduki bersama Taehyung.

"Jadi—kau berencana menikah, eoh?" Jimin sedikit bergerak, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap wajah Taehyung yang justru tidak dapat dilihatnya.

"Tidak. Aku berencana mengadopsi seorang anak, mungkin." ucap Taehyung yang terdengar ragu di akhir, membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya; bingung.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap gulungan ombak di hadapannya. Pangkal hidungnya terlihat berkerut lucu, menandakan dia sedang berpikir; berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Taehyung.

"Mungkin? Kenapa kau terdengar tak yakin seperti itu?" Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyamakan kembali sandarannya di punggung Taehyung. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang terlihat biru bersih tanpa awan.

"Aku memang ingin memiliki anak, tetapi untuk mengadopsinya— aku rasa, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Taehyung dengan suara pelan; tapi masih dapat Jimin dengar dengan jelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau suatu hari nanti anak ku bertanya siapa ibunya,"

"Aku bisa mengisi peran sebagai ibu anakmu nanti," Suara Jimin terdengar sedikit melengking, seperti ada ketidak se-tujuan dalam suaranya.

"Kau sedang melamar ku, eoh?" Taehyung terkekeh, nafasnya terdengar tersengal diantara kekehan pelannya.

"Tidak! Hanya sekedar saran. Lagian sekarang hanya ada kita berdua Tae. Kalau kau tak berniat mencari pasangan, ya—berarti aku akan menjadi pasanganmu. Selamanya," Jimin mengatakan pengandaiannya yang jika memang mereka berniat akan terus bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikatmu Jim—" Nafas Taehyung terdengar semakin memendek, kekehan pelan terdengar di sela-sela ucapannya, membuat Jimin mengganguk setuju dengan perkataan Taehyung, "—biarkan kita tetap seperti ini,"

"Oke jika itu mau mu. Aku setuju. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengisi peran agar kita bisa saling melengkapi tanpa harus saling menyakiti,"

"Tae?"

Jimin menolehkan wajahnya, kebelakang dan terdiam. Tak ada pekikan atau suara terkejut yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya mata yang sedikit membola, menatap cairan merah kental keluar dari pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan derasnya.

Jimin hanya terdiam, tangannya terkepal dengan bahu kecil yang mulai bergetar.

"Sialan kau Tae. Kau meninggalkanku lagi," Jimin mendengus kesal.

"Ma—af."

"Istirahatlah Tae. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Sebentar lagi aku menyusulmu." Tangan kecilnya terjulur mengambil benda pipih berbau besi yang tergenggam di tangan Taehyung.

Tak ada penolakan, Taehyung hanya terdiam, dengan mata yang tertutup rapat dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu kecil Jimin. Jimin menatap lekat wajah Taehyung yang sudah memucat.

"Sleep Well, Tae," Tangannya yang bebas, terjulur menggenggam tangan milik Taehyung yang terkulai lemas.

Hening, hanya suara deburan ombak yang membentur karang terdengar samar di kejauhan sana. Jimin mengerutkan bibirnya, menahan liquid bening yang siap meluncur di atas pipi gembilnya. Sekarang dia merasa sendiri.

Bau asin dari lautan tercium pekat bercampur dengan bau anyir yang menguar pekat di penciumanya.

"Tae, aku ikut denganmu,"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara dentingan besi yang membentur batu terdengar di indra pendengarannya sebelum semua penglihatannya memudar.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **END**


End file.
